


Knowing Nothing

by SawyerFalksTheSilverFox



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Age Difference, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, PWP, Sesshomaru losing his mind in the most cliche way possible really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawyerFalksTheSilverFox/pseuds/SawyerFalksTheSilverFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru, what have you done? Set during Inu-youkai mating season. (I know, cliche and trite. Just have fun with it.)</p><p>Written in Dec 2010, cross-posting on AO3 with minor surface edits and grammatical fixes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing Nothing

"Sesshomaru, what have you done?!" came the growled question.

Sesshomaru stared back at his hanyou brother. The half-breed was seething, glaring, staring at the young woman on the ground beside Sesshomaru's kneeling form.

"This does not concern you," Sesshomaru stated flatly.

Inuyasha was defiant, pointing accusingly at the young woman's supine body. Angry and definitely poised for a fight, Inuyasha was frozen in his tracks; totally unaware of how to proceed. Though, that was expected. He was a hanyou after all.

"I don't give a damn if it concerns me or not, you arrogant prick- What the _hell_ did you do to that girl?!" Inuyasha spat.

The words hung in the clustered air of the small room. Sesshomaru turned his face away from his brother, looking into the face of the young woman. Her eyes were gently closed to his piercing gaze. As Sesshomaru continued to kneel beside her and ignore his brother, he ran his solitary hand down her face.

 _What had he done to her?_ That was the question?

"You know nothing. It was an accident," Sesshomaru admitted softly. The response was mostly to himself, Sesshomaru, but if the hanyou so chose he could assume it was the answer to that question that still stood between the two of them.

"An accident? Sesshomaru, you've really gone off the deep end here- this is so fucking unlike you! What the hell is your damn problem?! Do you see her? _Do you see what you fucking did to her_?"

Sesshomaru pulled his hand off the young woman's face, deciding to use it to receive his own weary one. The demon lord rubbed his eyes with his fingertips, recalling the events that had led up to this situation...

It was an accident... He had not been able to control himself... He had just completely lost control.

Sesshomaru stared down at the young woman through his parted fingers.

'Rin-chan, this Sesshomaru is sorry,' Sesshomaru whispered to the young woman, fully aware she could not hear him... A barrage of memories flooding his brain, filling in the gaps Inuyasha was trying to avoid thinking about, rushing quickly to the surface, causing familiar feelings to race up and down Sesshomaru's spine.

 _"Sesshomaru-sama?"_ questioned the young woman in his mind. "Look what Rin has! This flower matches the color of your hair, this little red one matches your kamon, and this your eyes... It's like a flower portrait of you!"

"Rin..." Sesshomaru warned. He looked meaningfully out the mouth of the cave, where a torrential downpour was currently in progress. The rain had apparently not hindered the young woman, who was standing dripping wet at the entrance with two fistfuls of flowers.

"Sesshomaru-sama, the evening is dark and gloomy. These flowers will brighten our dark night! Perhaps in the morning, spring will allow us its sunshine we are willing to welcome it inside our home tonight."

"After all these years you are still a foolish girl," Jaken hissed. "Over a decade in your human time has gone by, and you STILL think Lord Sesshomaru wants your stupid little flowers! How many times must he tell you otherwise before you get it through your thick human-"

"These one match Lord Jaken's scaly skin," interrupted the young woman, pulling a handful of flowers out of her kimono sleeve. Deliberately arranging the dark olive buds on the earthen floor of the cave, Rin placed several near-pitch ones around it and one at the very top. If one squinted and slightly crossed their eyes, the green buds looked like Jaken's body and the black ones looked like his sokutai and kanmuri.

Of course, the nagging imp was reduced to tears. "Rin-chan does care!" he blubbered, staring at the bizarre little figure comprised of flowers.

Meanwhile, Rin was crouched down, arranging the flowers to create a miniature Sesshomaru. Constant dripping from her hair and sleeves was starting to create a puddle on the floor of the cave.

"Rin," Sesshomaru began again.

"The rain does not bother me," Rin said with a smile, not looking up immediately. She waited until her tiny floral sculpture was complete, and then she looked up at her lord with a grin.

"You will get sick again," Sesshomaru stated, with the most minute of a hitch in his breath. The connotations of that were lost on Rin, who did not remember the incident Sesshomaru was recalling. As a youkai, the demon lord had been completely overwhelmed and helpless when his little Rin had suddenly become feverish, weak and nauseous. It was a bad bit of a cold of course, and Rin had recovered with some care, but at the time Sesshomaru had known nothing of caring for humans in such a way. The event had made him very cautious about Rin's health. 

In fact, the only time he had ever felt more foolish and confused about human biology was when Rin had turned thirteen and had abruptly bled from her nether regions. It was also the only time Sesshomaru had gone near a human village to discover the answer to a problem; his Rin's well-being had been worth it. He understood heat cycles, so that was no mystery. But once a _month_ was normal for human females of a marriageable age? It answered some of his questions about the human over-population, indeed. Sesshomaru had become even more wary about this process, and realized her bloodied scent could attract unsavory demons. Hiding out once a month was normal now, even if Rin teased him that she was fine on her own. Since then however, the girl's scent had changed. His little Rin smelled more like a human _woman_ than a human _child_ now.

"Rin will be fine, Sesshomaru-sama," the young woman said with her typical confidence. As she turned her head, Sesshomaru caught the smell of her, all of her, a scent that was strongly enhanced by the rainwater. It was an intense barrage of innocence and orange blossom that confronted Sesshomaru then, causing a bizarre reaction to his heartbeat. Sesshomaru looked Rin over. Her usually fluffed-about hair was matted to her forehead, and the ginger-hued flowers on her kimono appeared nearly brown in their soaked state. Her kimono was clinging to her like a second skin; her every bony curve and skinny limb were eerily visible.

Sesshomaru stood from his previously relaxed position.

"Rin, come here," the lord commanded.

Rin obeyed. Sesshomaru took a wet strand between his fingers and examined it. Drip, drip, drip. Cold and dark and wet- this would never do. As he assessed how to rid it of the excess water from the young woman's kimono, Sesshomaru watched as Rin suddenly shivered. The young woman tried to hide it from him; she always wanted to seem strong for her Lord Sesshomaru. His eyes widened as Rin stared at him with sudden guilt.

"You cannot sleep in these," Sesshomaru stated. "We will have to change them."

Rin nodded, as Sesshomaru lowered his hand to Rin's obi. He had helped Rin change her clothes dozens of times over the years and the practice was routine to him. However, as he lowered his hand, Sesshomaru detected a scent he was unfamiliar with. Said scent caused a slight pulse to ripple down his abdomen, rooting itself in his lower body. Sesshomaru shifted his gaze to meet Rin's.

She was blushing.

Quickly pulling his hand back, Sesshomaru tried to ignore the pulses making haste to his nether regions. Backing away from her, Sesshomaru tore the mokomoko from his shoulder and tossed it at Rin's feet.

"This will keep you warm enough," he said as he walked away from the young woman.

As the tale-tell squelch of Rin's soaked kinomo falling to the earth softly sounded behind him, Sesshomaru approached Jaken at the cave entrance.

"Jaken, what month is this?"

"Spring, m'lord?" the imp questioned, caught off-guard as he was still marveling over Rin's gift of a mini-Jaken. (Just how had she managed to find a twig that resembled the Staff of Two Heads in this sort of weather?)

Sesshomaru was none to pleased by Jaken's wrong answer. " _Month_ , Jaken. What moon is this?"

"Th-the fourth moon, m'lord. I think. It may be closer to the fifth-"

Sesshomaru snatched the front of Jaken's robes in his hand and hefted his servant off the floor. Jaken suddenly found his beak a scant centimeter or two away from Sesshomaru's glaring eyes. The golden pair were boring death into the little imp, and Sesshomaru's fangs were revealed in a snarl.

"The fourth moon? And praytell, Jaken, what does that mean for me? Think hard, I know this concept is difficult for you."

"The fourth moon marks the b-beginning of Inu-youkai mating season, m'lord, only ending with the coming of the fifth! But m'lord, you have always told me with your self-control, I was foolish to think there would be a need for-"

Sesshomaru did not give Jaken a chance to finish. Instead he tossed the little nuisance into the downpour outside the cave with a little "M'loorrrrd!" coming from the tossed demon.

That explained the tingling pulses running down his abdomen when his mind had realized a fertile young woman was going to be nude before him. The damned fourth moon. Curse it to hell where it belonged. He glanced out the entrance of the cave. With the insane downpour, there was no way to see what phase the moon was at present; that meant no way to tell how long until the month was out. He might have to spend the next three weeks with a fertile-smelling female who liked getting soaked in the rain. Apparently the underworld loved to torture the living.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Rin softly. Sesshomaru did not turn to her. He continued looking at the rain.

'She knows nothing of what I endure for her safety,' Sesshomaru mused. 'What torture this Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, willingly throw himself into. How can she? How can a human understand how weak their bodies truly are?'

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin tried again, walking up to his side. She placed a thin hand on his arm. "It is warmer away from the mouth of the cave."

Sesshomaru steeled himself. He could feel mokomoko-sama, fluffy and wrapped about Rin's slight form, brushing up against his hand. Should he look down? Surely the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru, the almighty, the powerful, the youkai whose very name brought fear in other hearts; surely he, if no one else, could control his urges better than to attack his vulnerable human ward? 

Even if she did smell deliciously fertile.

And her body was warm and soft.

Dammit.

Sesshomaru looked down.

Rin stared up at him curiously, with her head tilted slightly. The paleness of her skin positively glowed in the shadows of the cave, her rain-moistened shoulders bare and her neck exposed. One hand was carefully holding the mokomoko together at her breast, where it looped about her to hide her backside and thighs. Though apart from him, the mokomoko was still connected to Sesshomaru through some bizarre mental link. As Rin absently stroked the expanse of fluff beneath her fingertips, Sesshomaru could feel the empathetic shivers going down his chest.

Yes. Yes, the damned underworld _adored_ torturing the living.

"See? Rin knows best! Sesshomaru-sama is cold," Rin said with a pout. She had interpreted the shivers incorrectly, but Sesshomaru allowed the young woman to gently pull him deeper into the cave.

"Where are your wet things?" Sesshomaru asked, an elegant excuse to look somewhere other than at Rin wrapped in something that was **his**.

Rin pointed to a rock, where her kimono was laid flat. "To dry," she explained needlessly.

Sesshomaru followed her finger to the rock, but his traitorous eyes moved back to her outstretched hand. He followed the length of white skin down her arm, where it disappeared in his own fur and fluff. His gaze trailed across Rin's chest and up her neck. Back to her face.

"Are you sufficiently warmed then?" asked Sesshomaru. Simple, one-word answers were best, he mentally decided. Less room for interpretation.

"Yes, thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cooed, clutching the fluff to herself. "Mokomoko-sama is warm indeed."

Her actions caused another throb to rocket down to Sesshomaru's crotch. Rin was unknowingly causing pleasurable shocks to race all over his nerve endings by her gentle touches of the damned fluff.

'You know nothing of what you are doing to me,' Sesshomaru mentally groaned as his eyes locked with Rin's. A slight moan escaped his sculpted lips, and he quickly shut his eyes to try and drive away the delicious visual of Rin's exposed skin.

"Are you ill, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked quietly in response to his moan, darting up to him and pressing a hand to his cheek. "You're warm! Perhaps I should fetch Jaken-san?"

Sesshomaru awkwardly caught the young woman's hand in his own.

"That is... Is unnecessary," he ground out. He lowered Rin's hand, and took in her flushed face. Rin's lips were slightly parted, and her eyes had suddenly dropped to a half-lidded state.

He needed to leave. Now. Immediately. Before he did something regrettable. Fuck the throbbings of his cock; they would not control him! Sesshomaru, himself and himself alone, was in control! Even if Rin wrapped in his mokomoko was visually erotic. So very erotic. And just why were Rin's eyes half-lidded and why was she wearing a determined smile?

Sesshomaru backed away, but Rin was faster. She caught her lord's lips with her own, pressing insistently against their surprised firmness. To say the demon lord was surprised would be an understatement.

A heartbeat passed, as both parties pondered the warmness being shared between the joined mouths.

"This is unwise," Sesshomaru said as he pulled back his head.

"I've wanted to do that since I was a young child, how is that unwise if I still feel the same all these years later?"

"Time does not make that thought any less foolish," Sesshomaru whispered. Mentally he was pleading with the young woman... He did not want an excuse to continue. It would only lead to pain, and he did not want to cause his little Rin pain. Never. Now his hormones had lead the girl on; she would not have _done **this**_ if she understood the severity of her-

"Time makes the unwise wise. It is the fourth moon, Sesshomaru-sama. I have been with you long enough to know what you have the compulsion to do," Rin whispered.

"My urges can be controlled," Sesshomaru growled. "You do not understand what you are asking from me. You know nothing of this practice, Rin."

"You have taught me personally of youkai rituals. I know what occurs during the fourth moon as thoroughly as I know the rules of the Inu-youkai high court. Do not pretend your lessons are lacking," Rin remarked with a smile. "Or do you pride yourself less than I thought?"

Sesshomaru could not argue that one. He had given Rin much of his prized intelligence over her decade in his presence.

"Please do not fear this, my lord. I want this because I love you, Sesshomaru-sama. And you want this too," Rin said seriously. "Do not pretend with me! I have seen your reactions when human men try to steal me for their wife."

Sesshomaru felt a pang of jealousy as he recalled the three or four instances Rin was referring to. Damned humans and their lack of respect for possession laws. Was it not obvious? A young woman was traveling with a demon lord. Why _else_ would she be there? Food? Ha! The idea was asinine. Why did human males _insist_ on trying to take the property of others? He had to explain it to each and every one with fangs and claws that Rin was **his** , dammit, and-

Sesshomaru stopped himself. His thoughts were becoming less eloquent, but the emotions were the same. He really **did** want Rin for himself.

'Just because you want something, doesn't mean you should have it,' came the ancient words of his mother, coming to him from memories long ago.

"I know you love me, Sesshomaru-sama. Maybe not in the same way I love you, but that is good enough for Rin. The fourth moon is calling you. It's calling Rin too; why do you think I ran out in the rain tonight? Did you think I knew nothing about rain and water? I knew I would have to take my clothes off for Sesshomaru-sama. Your little Rin's actions were dependent on that."

 _Fuck_ his mother. She knew nothing about what he should and should not have!

Sesshomaru lunged forward and swept Rin into his embrace. She pressed her thin hands against Sesshomaru's jawline, cupping his lips to her own soft ones once more. This kiss was accepted by both parties this time, passionate and full of pent-up emotion. Rin poured her longing and years of love into the kiss, whereas Sesshomaru was simply solidifying the truth of his desire. The young woman had grown up strong and intelligent thanks to his own supervision, and was therefore completely attractive by Sesshomaru's standards. Nothing ruined his desire for a female more than a lack of personal strength or intelligence.

And _fuck_ did his little Rin taste _so good_.

Sesshomaru mentally fought with his tongue and lips to cease their actions. This was wrong, it was right, it was bad, it was good, it was twisted, it was perfect, it was clumsy, it was elegant...

Try as he might, the demon lord just could not stop.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin whispered into his lips as they parted several heated minutes later. Sesshomaru stared at her then, his hand slowly drawing away from her body. Sesshomaru grazed his claws across her backside, delicately, which elicited little mews from Rin. The demon lord's hand came to his front, where he deftly untied the sash at his waist using his only hand. His new lover took the hint and carefully untied his armor, deliberately taking it off her lord's shoulder and placing it on the ground away from them. As each layer of clothing and armor came undone, it was added to the growing pile beside the shoulder armor. His final outer kimono was tossed behind Rin however, and Sesshomaru flipped it open with one toe.

When she went to pull down his sashinuki, he stilled Rin's hand and she chose to instead test the new expanse of pale skin beneath her fingertips. His chest was a smooth plane, unyielding and as powerful as the rest of him. Sesshomaru experimentally watched Rin's face as she examined his now naked chest; he was waiting to see if how she would react to the void of his left arm. It had been years since she had last seen it- would it disgust her? This blemish on his perfection?

Naturally, Rin was not phased in the slightest. His perfect little Rin; why would she care? She continued her caresses of his chest, his back, his shoulders. Her touches were delicate and caused shivers to tingle in their wake. Coupled with the feather-touches from the mokomoko still draped on her body, the effect was surprisingly electric. When her fingers skipped across the scar tissue with the same strokes, Sesshomaru could take no more.

Sesshomaru captured her mouth once again, this time cradling Rin's form against his body carefully as he dropped to his knees. Once there, Rin was gently placed on her back atop of the clothing he had placed previously. Slowly, drinking the entirety of her- _his_ Rin, not just "his Rin," but _his and only his_ Rin- Sesshomaru smoothed the fluff away from her thin body. As the fluff retreated, more and more of her skin was revealed.

Every.

Delicious.

Inch.

Sesshomaru pressed his chest to the young woman's then, unable to resist all the skin being shown him. Their bodies relished in the contact; Rin arcing up to meet his form, Sesshomaru laving attention to her neck as he struggled to keep himself supported on his forearm. He moved down her thin body, licking and nibbling and sucking as much of Rin's pale skin as he could reach. When his slightly rough tongue darted over her pebbled nipples, Rin could not help but fist his silvery hair in her hands, urging him to give her more, more, more.

"Show me, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin moaned, his own name a breathy gasp. "Show me what you like."

Sesshomaru growled into her side, the words causing his cock to stiffen so hard it began to hurt; Rin was encouraging his damned, ridiculous hormones and he was going to devour the little vixen for it.

Rin rubbed herself shamelessly against his crotch, her moisture evident despite Sesshomaru still wearing his sashinuki. Her aroused scent was overpowering, and the lord was slowly losing control over his baser instincts.

'Breed her, she's willing and yours... She is willing to take you... Breed her... Show that little lustful human wench what she's good for...'

Sesshomaru leaned back and finally made the more to remove his sashinuki. Rin immediately came to his aid, eager to please and hungry to catch her first-ever glimpse of erect maleness. As the fabric shifted down his hips, Rin placed soft kisses on the newly exposed skin. Before long, Sesshomaru's thick cock bobbed into view, nearly colliding with Rin's cheek. The young woman took it in her hands, which drew a surprised hiss from her lord, and began to stroke it. She obviously knew nothing of what she was doing, given Rin's lack of experience, but the young woman was excited about the prospect of pleasing him.

Repositioning her hand to the pace and movement that he liked, Sesshomaru leaned back on his haunches to let Rin try her hand at pleasuring him. Rin caught on quickly, and Sesshomaru allowed himself several deep moans that vibrated to his core. The young woman smiled to herself, pride bubbling up in her chest for being able to give her lord pleasure. Rin was a bit surprised when Sesshomaru stopped her hands, but her surprise quickly dissolved into excitement as Sesshomaru whispered: "I believe it is your turn, Rin."

Hearing her name on her Sesshomaru-sama's lips was enough to cause Rin to tremble. Obediently falling onto her back once more, Rin wondered what was next. The demon lord kicked off his sashinuki the rest of the way, kicking it in the vague direction of the rest of his garments. He was now completely bare, completely for her to take in. Still in his partially crouched position, Sesshomaru gently pulled her towards his lap, Rin's thin legs straddling his thighs.

He reached out to the girl's center, his fingers gently testing her entrance. Rin shuddered at the contact; Sesshomaru-sama was _really, for real now_ touching her there! His deft fingers circled about her core, entering and stretching her, teasing and dancing about her folds. He seemed very aware of his claws, which Rin was immensely grateful for. She trusted him, and GODS he was driving her insane as payment for said trust! Rin nearly came to pieces when his thumb brushed over her clit. She was soaked, dripping for him, and felt a hunger for something more than just his fingers. But as much as Rin wanted to give into this hunger, she could not help but moan for her Sesshomaru-sama to continue.

"More, please," Rin moaned, her breath coming in pants. She locked eyes with Sesshomaru, who wore the same serious, contemplative expression as always. The only difference was that lust lurked in those gold orbs, and that his fingers were teasing her nether entrance. A minor difference really. Right?

No-o, not really. She would never see those golden eyes the same way! On fire like the setting sun, drinking in her impassioned body like the sight of her was spring water in a desert.

"More, Rin?" questioned Sesshomaru in a throaty version of his voice, "Tell me what you want."

He lowered her legs to the ground, re-positioning himself so he could stroke her while whispering in Rin's petite, delicate ear. "Tell me."

"Fill me, give me all of you," Rin moaned. "I don't know, I need more. More!"

"Do you want my cock?" Sesshomaru whispered, and Rin erupted in a new batch of shivers. The dirty word on Sesshomaru's lips; it was forbidden and so exquisite!

"Yes, but I'm a little afraid, Sesshomaru-sama. As much as I imagined what a coupling with a powerful youkai as you would be like... Well, Sesshomaru-sama, you are massive against my stomach," Rin admitted quietly as she stared at his swollen erection. Sesshomaru groaned in response.

"Release first. Release on my fingers," Sesshomaru commanded in a baritone dripping with arousal. His voice was an aphrodisiac for her ears; vibrating down to her very center. Especially when the deep, reverberating baritone was saying such naughty things, oh such divinely wicked things!

"Come for me, Rin," Sesshomaru whispered softly.

It was not a hard request to obey, given Sesshomaru's insistent fingers at her clit and entrance. Rin climaxed with a guttural "Sess-ho-MARU!" as her body clamped around her lord's fingers.

The experience was unlike Rin had ever had- bursts of white light, her entire body tingling like celestial fire... She had died once, and this was eerily similar. She had of course, masturbated before, but her own orgasms had been nothing compared to this! Her lord's actual fingers (not her own masquerading as another's), had given her this, this... Second death of pleasure...

As Rin came back into reality from her shattered experience, Sesshomaru licked and suckled her flesh, grinding his throbbing cock against the soft skin of the young woman's thigh. Rin was beyond soaked, completely ready to take Sesshomaru within the hot confines of her sex. The cave air was heated and the smell of sex had permeated the entire area.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru panted, once the young woman was able to process information once more. He was going to allow himself one last logical thought, one last escape for his sweet, trusting Rin. After the four logical syllables, all bets were off and the gates were down. They were shaky enough as it was, so once broken there would be no turning back.

Sesshomaru, eyes locked on his beautiful lover, evenly asked: "Do you want this?"

Rin paused only for a moment. She trusted her lord.

"Yes," she enunciated clearly.

Sesshomaru thrust into her then, finally joining their two bodies. His barely-leashed growl of approval ripped through the cave, as Rin gasped in pain.

'Ouchouchouchouchouchouch, he's tearing me apart! He's too big!' Rin mentally screamed, accidentally allowing a solitary whimper to physically escape.

Breathing heavily, Sesshomaru regained himself and kissed away the tears Rin had not realized were streaming down her cheeks. Rin understood; he was apologizing for hurting her without having to say the words. A small smile crept across her lips as she imagined Sesshomaru as an apologetic puppy, a light distraction from what was currently causing a painful throb in her center.

"I will force the ache to fade," he promised quietly, and Rin fell underneath the baritone that somehow penetrated deeper than his cock ever could, (despite Rin feeling as though the head of Sesshomaru's erection was firmly lodged underneath her ribs).

Sesshomaru slowly withdrew, and pushed himself back into her core. A few more slow strokes, and Rin realized the ache no longer seemed so bad. Had she really been producing rivulets of tears mere moments before? Sesshomaru plunged into her depths, and feeling brave, Rin wrapped her legs around his waist.

Taking that as an invitation, Sesshomaru picked up the pace and began sliding home harder and faster than before. She was so slick, so responsive, so warm, and so... Fucking... Tight...

"Take this Sesshomaru inside you," Sesshomaru growled in her ear. "This is what you wanted, yes Rin?"

"Sesshomaru! Oh, my lord!" Rin moaned, "Yes, give me all of you, Sesshomaru-samaaa!"

"You. Are. Mine," Sesshomaru growled, punctuating each word with a vicious thrust of his hips, "You. Belong. To. This. Sesshomaru."

"Yes! And you are mine, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin agreed, digging her nails wickedly into his back. Sesshomaru growled in appreciation, his teeth nipping and biting her shoulder in response.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Oh, oh, Sesshomaru..."

Jaken, drenched and completely soaked to the bone, took that moment to walk grumbling back into the cave. "Sesshomaru-sama, that was uncalled for! I am your faithful servant, and I merely-"

The imp suddenly found himself witnessing the coupling of his lord and the human girl. The human was moaning and clawing at Sesshomaru's back as Sesshomaru rhythmically lowered and rose his hips. Good gods, how long had he been out of the cave? At the sudden noise of Jaken's entrance, the pair swiveled their heads towards him.

Sesshomaru, angry at the apparent diversion of his lover's attention to any place other than at himself, growled in primal warning as his eyes suddenly glazed over. The color shifted to an ominous glowing scarlet, one that Jaken knew better than to stick around to be on the receiving end of. Like the smart imp he was, Jaken turned tail and headed back into the downpour. A rainstorm was much better than enduring Sesshomaru-sama's wrath! Now all he had to do was somehow scour the disgusting image of the naked human writhing beneath his lord from his mind's eye. Yuck! Disgusting! Foul... OUCH THERE WAS A POINTY STICK UNDER THAT PUDDLE...

Rin, having regained Sesshomaru's full attention, began to notice Sesshomaru's breath coming in more ragged pants. The previously rhythmic pace was sporadic now. The young woman looked into the face of her lord, and tenderly swept a sweat-slicked strand of hair away from his forehead.

"This Sesshomaru is going to finish; I cannot hold back any longer, little Rin," the inu-youkai panted. "Does- does Rin know what is going to occur?"

Feeling a little nervous but too far gone to care, Rin nodded and steeled herself for what came next. Sesshomaru buried his head in the crux of her neck and shoulder.

"Rin!" came a surprised gasp in her ear, and what happened next was lightning fast.

Several more jerks of Sesshomaru's hips and the youkai let loose a guttural growl that was closer to a howl than anything else. Sesshomaru bit down on Rin's shoulder, though the bite itself was not overly painful. Sesshomaru's fangs were as sharp as surgical blades; Rin only realized what had happened much later, when Sesshomaru began to lick the wound free of the flowing blood. After Sesshomaru vocally announced his completion, Rin could feel the impossibly hot liquid spilling forth from her lord; it filled her insides, spreading its warmth from her nether regions upward. Her lord partially collapsed, all his weight supported on one forearm.

He was panting, gasping, mumbling something over and over into her bloodied shoulder. Rin stroked his ears and rubbed his scalp; comforting him, showing him she had no regrets. She could never, ever regret such a wonderful night.

"What is it, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked.

"You... You did not complete," Sesshomaru said as he lifted his head. He then withdrew from her body, and Rin could not help but whimper from the loss of connection.

"I am a bit sore. Becoming a woman hurt more than Rin imagined it would," the human admitted.

Sesshomaru looked at her with wide eyes. 'Becoming a woman...'

Oh, hell.

Rin caught the look of terror in his eyes and quickly became cross. "Sesshomaru-sama! Rin is content to have done this with you. Now, answer this: Do I smell any different? Do I smell changed?"

Sesshomaru took a tentative sniff, not letting on that he was actually doing so. Rin smelled of herself, of combined arousal, of him... But it was not overtly different. The part of him not suddenly grounded by this realization was proud his bred lover smelt of him, however Sesshomaru did take solace in that Rin still smelled _like Rin_. His sweet, innocent little Rin smelled the way she had smelled since that first bloodshed from her nether-regions. No dramatic transformation.

Perhaps she was not changed.

"I do not like apologetic Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said in annoyance. "I miss brooding, protective, passionate Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru snorted, a response of which Rin was accustomed to. Rin grinned as she giggled, "Like that!"

"Now, you don't have to apologize for hurting me as long as you promise to let us finish together _to-mor-row _night," Rin said with a rather confident smile.__

__Sesshomaru looked at her questioningly._ _

__"We have until the fifth moon, don't we?" asked his Rin hopefully._ _

__Sesshomaru chose not to answer, and instead drew the little woman close to his body. Pulling mokomoko-sama to them, Sesshomaru created a soft bed that the two could share for the night._ _

__As Rin settled her head under Sesshomaru's chin, Sesshomaru felt the sticky residue of blood on his fingertips. He leaned down and licked the neck wound he had caused in the previous bout of primal passion. The inu-youkai carefully cleaned the wound, causing Rin to absently wonder if she should do the same for the scratches on his back. He didn't seem too bothered by their prescence- maybe he liked his marks to remain untouched. His tongue was soothing, and Rin's lids began to grow heavy. She fought to stay awake._ _

__"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin questioned after a long time. She was only half-sure her lord was not asleep._ _

__"Yes, Rin?" came the soft reply._ _

__"I love you, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin murmured._ _

__Sesshomaru chuckled low in his chest, an action that rumbled through Rin's petite frame._ _

__"Of course Rin does," Sesshomaru agreed. There was a rather meaningful pause, and Sesshomaru could tell Rin was waiting for more. After several silent moments, he felt Rin sigh in his arms._ _

__"Good night, Sesshomaru-sama."_ _

__"This Sesshomaru has always loved Rin." Sesshomaru said softly._ _

__Rin didn't make a sound, apparently try to act as if his words were not unusual. Her stiffened, excited body posture betrayed otherwise. She snuggled closer into her lord's bare chest._ _

__And in the darkness, there slept the two: the human who knew nothing about how the love was supposed to function, and the demon, who knew nothing about loving another. No one told the world this was impossible, so the world pretended it knew nothing of what had occurred._ _

__~*~  
"What the _hell_ did you do to that girl?!" Inuyasha demanded._ _

__"You know nothing. It was an accident," Sesshomaru admitted softly._ _

__"An accident? Sesshomaru, you've really gone off the deep end here- this is so fucking unlike you! What the hell is your damn problem?! Do you see her? _Do you see what you fucking did to her_?"_ _

__Sesshomaru looked down at the girl from behind parted fingers, and took in her slight form. In sleep, Rin's cheeks were flushed, her hair a dark pool upon her pillow. Her face was serene and calm, unresponsive to his rather cacophonous brother. Beneath her kimono, her limbs were relaxed and her stomach..._ _

__The demon lord tenderly pulled back the thin blanket, revealing the perfect bulge on her midsection for the world to see. In what can only be classified as a loving gesture, he gently ran his knuckles down the young woman's swollen abdomen._ _

__'This Sesshomaru is sorry,' the demon lord mentally said to his human. Eyelids fluttered open, and gave him a look that meant 'If you apolgize one more time, I will become a miko with the sole intention of exorcising you, Demon Lord. I could never, never regret what begat from love.'_ _

__Sesshomaru regained his senses at that moment. Whomever decided only the females went through bizarre hormonal mood swings during pregnancy apparently never met an expectant demon-lord-father-to-be. It was _torture_. Yet somehow, Rin made it seem so effortless and so worthwhile. Her wisdom and strength was what set her apart from any other female he had _ever_ considered mating. She was water when he was rock; she was fire when he was embers. She was the difference between _knowing_ and simply _wanting_._ _

__"You know nothing," Sesshomaru said again, Rin's infectious confidence rising in his chest. "It is not what this Sesshomaru has done to her, it's what we have done to _you_."_ _

__Inuyasha scoffed. "Just what are you getting at Sesshomaru? What have you two "done" to me?"_ _

__"I've made you an uncle," Sesshomaru said, with one of those rare smiles._ _

__Inuyasha, unsure of how to take his half-brother's bizarrely calm, mocking words, began to sputter and his mouth suddenly found it pleasant to resemble a gasping goldfish._ _

__As Sesshomaru smirked, he felt a reassuring squeeze of his hand from familiar fingers. He did not have to look down to know Rin was beaming up at him. Sesshomaru had pleased his mate, the bearer of his children. And he was of course, pleased with her, human or not._ _

__Inuyasha knew nothing of having a committed mate. He did not understand the joy, the sacrifice, the pleasure, or the pain it took to have such a commitment._ _

__The fool did not know what he was missing._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hope I didn't scare anyone with that introduction, did I? ;)


End file.
